The present invention is related to published PCT patent application no. PCT/EP2010/054914 (International publication no. WO2010/119080), to the present applicant, which is expressly incorporated herein, in its entirety, by reference.
In PCT no. PCT/EP2010/054914 (International publication no. WO2010/119080) a vehicle is disclosed which comprises a tailgate at a rear of the vehicle. The tailgate includes two doors that open to provide access to a passenger compartment within the vehicle. The disclosed tailgate system is a power, split door system that comprises a first vehicle door arranged to articulate between a closed position and an open position and a second vehicle door arranged to articulate between a closed position and an open position. It is also disclosed to use first and second drive means for moving the first and second doors, respectively, between the closed and open positions; and a control means for controlling the first and second drive means so as to control movement of the first and second doors between the open and closed positions.
The present invention seeks to provide further improvements in the field of power split tailgate door systems which finds particular advantageous application in vehicles. The invention may be utilised in applications other than for vehicles.